young parents
by unique heart breaker
Summary: Youchi made Mikan and Natsume his parents, can they handle themselves as YOUNG PARENTS? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

hi!!! i'm soo excited. Because on FEBRUARY will be our prade YAY!! and i'm the line leader!..if someone has already written this story, sorry that i copy you

**DISCLAIMER**:UHB DON NOT OWN GAKUEN DOES.

**WARNING:** NATSUME IS OOC

* * *

Chapter 1

Youichi s class was the same as always, their teacher was absent so they always have a lot of free time. He got outside and went to Natsume' s class

Meanwhile in Class B+

"Good Morning everyone!" Mikan shouted.

"Good Morning Mikan"!. they all said in reply.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, heading towards Hotaru

"Don't touch me idiot!" Hotaru said, shooting Mikan with her baka gun .

"Wahaaa! Hotaru you re so mean!" Mikan said, crying waterfalls, as Yuu helps her up.

While Mikan was busy with her daily routine, in comes Youichi heading towards , Natsume."Oh Youichi, so nice of you to stop by!" Sumire said, getting on Youichi s good side.

"Get away from me, ugly". Youichi said and he proceeded on going to Natsume.

"I'm not ugly." Sumire said heart-brokenly

"Daddy Natsume" Youichi said gently

"Oh hey there, Youichi!" Natsume said, carrying Youichi to his lap.

"Daddy Natsume, that girl keeps on bugging me" Youichi said cutely ( is that a word?)

"What did you say to her?" asked Natsume.

"I called her ugly" Youichi said.

"That's good Youichi!" Natsume said.

"Hey Natsume!".

Natsume and Youichi looked to see where that voice came from, it was Mikan's.

"How dare you teach Youichi those bad things!" Mikan shouted, being annoyed."Why do you care polka-dots?" said Natsume.

" Natsume! You're such a pervert!" said Mikan.

Just then, Hotaru came with a picture in her hands. "Hey everyone, look what I ve got!"

"Hotaru, what's that?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru showed Mikan. "It s a picture I took of Natsume, falling down a tree". Hotaru said.

Everyone went to get a closer look. They all laughed so hard!."Ahahahahaha! Natsume! Look at you in this picture!" said Mikan laughing really looked at the picture and was totally mad!

"Imai, How dare you take this picture!" said Natsume.

"I got it by accident~" Hotaru said. "I was trying to follow Ruka when he was wearing a dress. He slapped the camera out of my hand .Unfortunately, we were near you and the camera fell in front of you while you were falling and just clicked. It was you in the picture..."

Everyone laughed at the funny picture."Oh Hotaru, can I have a copy of that picture?" Mikan asked happily.

"Sure, for only 15 Rabbits" said Hotaru.

"Why are you asking a copy of that for?" Natsume asked really annoyed and angry.

"Well, it s just that you look SO cute in the picture Natsume! It 's not everyday I see Natsume Hyuuga looking so cute like that!" Mikan said smiling at Natsume all of a sudden, Natsume blushed so hard! Ruka, Youichi, Hotaru, Yuu and Kokoroyomi noticed it. All of them were staring at him.

"Well, what are you guys looking at?" Natsume said, still looking red.

Then little Youichi thought about something and jumped off his daddy's lap and walked towards Mikan.

"Hey!" called Youichi.

"What is it?" asked Mikan.

"Come here" he said.

Mikan bent down. "What is it Youichi?"

Suddenly, Youichi kissed Mikan on the right was so surprised in what Youichi did, especially Natsume."Huh? What was that for?" Mikan said, touching her cheek where Youichi kissed her.

"Mommy!" Youichi said looking happy.

Everyone was shocked on what they heard. Natsume's mouth dropped open... (I can imagine him looking like that, so cute! )

"W-what did you just say? "shocked Mikan said.

"Daddy Natsume turned really red when you said he looked cute on the picture." Youichi told turned even redder! All eyes were on him.

"See, he's doing it again!" Youichi said pointing Natsume.

Mikan was about to look but Natsume covered his face with his manga."Why are you covering your face like that? Huh, Natsume?" Kokoroyomi teased.

"And why would I blush over that ugly polka-dotted panties girl?" Natsume said.

"Oh, is Mikan REALLY ugly Natsume?" Kokoroyomi teased some more.

_Darn, Kokoroyomi is reading my mind again! Darn him!_ .Natsume thought.

"I think daddy ,Natsume really likes you because I've never seen him turn red in front of a girl before!" Youichi continued.

Then, Natsume turned even redder than before!"Hey, Natsume, why are you blushing so hard? It's not true right?" Hotaru asked, video taping the blushing Natsume.

"Hey Imai! Get that video cam away from me!" Natsume shouted in anger.

"From now on, I'm gonna call you mommy, okay Mommy Mikan?" Youichi said cheerfully, hugging her Mommy.

"U-Uhm, w-well I...I..." Mikan hesitated.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Youichi asked with tearful eyes.

"She agrees Youichi, don t worry about it."Hotaru answered for Mikan.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said, annoyed.

"Hooray! I have a mommy and daddy!" Youichi cheered.

The class was filled with laughter. Everyone was laughing so hard! Mikan stood up and looked quite puzzled, because she doesn't really know much about love+

"Well then Mikan and Natsume, I guess you are permanent parents of Youichi now huh?"Kokoroyomi teased.

"Shut up!" Natsume shouted in anger.

"I don't understand what's going on!" Mikan said looking confused. "I know Youichi hates me, then all of the sudden he claims me to be his mommy?"

"diot". said Hotaru.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**welll,how was it?**

**PLEASE PREVIEW**

**PLEASE PREVIEW!**

**xoxoxo uhb!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Mikan did not wake up late this time. She was still remembering what happened yesterday.

What does turning red mean? She asked herself. ⌠Oh well, Youichi won't be at class today so I can take it easy today.

Good Morning everyone!. Mikan greeted everyone.

Just then, someone shouted

Mommy!. Youichi jumped off Natsume's lap and proceeded to hug her mommy.

Huh? Youichi? Why are you here? Mikan asked.

Why aren't you happy to see me?. Youichi asked sadly.

I-It's not that, it's just don't you have class today?. Mikan said.

Our teacher is ill, so I can spend the whole day with daddy and you!. Youichi said excitedly.

Wow, isn't that sweet?. Anna said.

Yeah! This is so funny!. Kokoroyomi teased.

Mikan then looked at Natsume with a confused look but Natsume just blushed and looked away (again!) Youichi saw this and so did Ruka┘

Mommy look! Daddy Natsume is turning red again because you looked at him!. Youichi told Mikan.

Darn, he caught me again!' Natsume thought.

He sure did Natsume!. Kokoroyomi teased.

Will you stop reading my mind already?. Natsume shouted

Sorry Natsume, this is just so funny!. Kokoroyomi answered.

Then Youichi got back on his daddy Natsume's lap. Mikan got to her seat, still looking confused. Just then, Mr. Narumi came in.

Good Morning class!. Mr. Narumi greeted.

Oh! Youichi, what are you doing here?. Mr. Narumi asked

Our teacher is ill, so we have free time at class for the whole day. I just wanted to see my Mommy Mikan and Daddy Natsume. Youichi explained.

Both Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped and the class was laughing again.

Oh is that so? Tell you what, whenever you have free time, you can come at our class and visit your mommy and daddy okay?. Mr. Narumi said, slightly giggling.

Really? That's great! I can see mommy and daddy everyday!. Youichi cheered.

They proceeded with their lessons

Now class,you will have some free time for the whole period since we have a meeting now, please behave ok?. Mr. Narumi said as he left the room

Boy, I'm sure glad class is over!. Mikan sighed happily

Everything was just fine, everyone was enjoying every minute of their free time when

Mommy Mikan. Youichi called to Mikan while tugging the end of her sleeve.

Natsume took a little peek at the two from his shounen manga.

What is it?. Mikan asked.

I was just thinking... can you and daddy give me a new baby brother?. Youichi asked innocently.

Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped and the whole class grew quiet.

A-a what? A b-brother?. Mikan said in shock.

The class roared with laughter and Hotaru video taping the whole thing! While Kokoroyomi was enjoying how Natsume was taking this.

Hey Natsume, say something!. Ruka said to Natsume.

What was I suppose to do?. Natsume answered.

Then Mikan looked at Natsume, as if her eyes were telling him she needed some help. Natsume was surprised by Mikan's look and just hid his face behind his manga.

Can you?. Youichi asked with a cute little face.

Mikan thought for a while and had an idea.

Um Youichi. Mikan said as she bent down and held Youichi'shoulders with her two hands

I think having a brother isn't such a good idea. Mikan said.

The class stared at them and so did Natsume Huh? But why?. Youichi asked with teary eyes.

W-well...y-you see. Mikan said.

If your mommy and daddy get a baby, they would spend more time taking care of your new brother and spend less time playing with you.. Someone said

Hotaru. Mikan whispered

The baby will be young so your parents will be busy taking care of it until it's all grown up. So it's best not to have a brother for now, ok?. Hotaru continued

Y-yeah! That's it! Do you get it now Youichi?. Mikan asked

Is that so?. Youichi said and ran outside.

Youichi!. Mikan tried to stop him but he was just to fast.

Do you think he's upset?. Mikan asked.

I think so. Yuu said.

Hey Natsume, why didn't you help me out back there?. Mikan asked

What did you want me to do, little girl?. Natsume asked.

Well, you could've at least said something!. Mikan explained.

He asked you! That's not my problem, idiot!. Natsume said annoyed

He was referring to the two of us, idiot!. Mikan answered back.

Okay, calm down now you two. Ruka said, trying to stop them from arguing.

Forget it. It's somewhat a Lovers' Quarrel. Kokoroyomi said.

Mommy, Daddy!. a voice suddenly stopped Natsume and Mikan's arguing. Please stop fighting. Youichi requested.

I've decided not to have a brother. So you two will be spending lots of time with me!. Youichi said smiling.

Now then, what do you want to do with your parents Youichi?. Kokoroyomi asked.

Then suddenly the end of Kokoroyom's hair was caught on a small fire. It was Natsume who did it┘

Suddenly, Youichi came towards his parents and whispered to them. Both of them were listening patiently when┘

YOU WHAT?. Natsume and Mikan asked at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A-are you kidding? Mikan asked.

I can't do that! Especially to an idiot like her! Natsume shouted

Why? What did he say? asked Hotaru.

None of your business! Natsume and Mikan shouted at the same time.

Kokoroyomi, read their minds! the class said.

NO! Mikan and Natsume shouted at the same time (again!)

Kokoroyomi gasped after reading their minds.

If you tell them what you know, I swear I'm gonna burn you to ashes! Natsume said with and evil glare and a large fireball on his hand.

Okay, okay I won't tell! Koko said, sweatdropping

Well, mommy, daddy. Aren't you two gonna kiss yet? Youichi said with his chin on his palm.

A loud gasp was heard from the students.

So, it's a kiss that you wanted? Hotaru asked.

I-I'm sorry Youichi, I don't think this is a good idea. Natsume said

I-I m-mean aren't you r-rushing things a bit? Mikan said

That can't happen! I'm not letting some 3 year old get Mikan to be Natsume's first kiss! Mikan being Youichi's mommy was far enough, and now, a kiss! Sumire shouted.

WAAAAAHHHH! Youichi gave out a loud cry and demons came flying and scaring everyone in sight.

Make them go away, Mikan! Sumire pleaded.

Natsume! Do something! Ruka shouted as he was being chased by demons.

The two didn't know what to do. Demons were scaring everyone, until

Natsume. Mikan whispered.

What is it, little girl? This is no time for. but before Natsume could continue, Mikan interrupted.

Sorry. said Mikan as she quickly kissed Natsume on the lips┘

Natsume's eyes widened and his face turned tomato red. While Mikan was closing her eyes tightly and waited for the demons to disappear. She had no other choice, but to do what Youichi said. She didn't want her classmates to get hurt.

Hey Youichi, look! Ruka shouted

Youichi looked at them and so did the other students.

The demons slowly disappeared.

When Mikan heard that no one was shouting anymore, she slowly opened her right eye, and saw Natsume's eyes staring back at her. She quickly widened her eyes. She was shocked and she broke their kiss.

Everyone was staring at the two of them.

Mikan blinked three times. W-what did I just do?' she thought.

Yay! Mommy kissed Daddy! Mommy kissed Daddy! Mommy kissed Daddy! Youichi kept shouting and jumped around.

Wow! That was the best kissing scene I've ever seen! Kokoroyomi shouted. And Natsume, I think you were enjoying it weren't you?

SHUT UP! Natsume shouted at Kokoroyomi

Natsume and Mikan then blushed at the same time.

The class cheered and laughed.

Hotaru stood at the corner, with a video cam on her hands.

I'm gonna be rich! Hotaru said with an evil laugh.

H-hey Hotaru, w-what are you p-planning to do with what you've r-recorded?. Yuu asked, sweatdropping

You'll see. Hotaru said with an evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the late update

Chapter 4

That night, Mikan couldn▓t sleep because of what she did to Natsume earlier┘

⌠I-I can▓t believe I just kissed Natsume in front of e-everybody! What will I do now? My life is ruined!■ cried Mikan. ⌠Well, maybe they▓ll forget about it!■ Mikan sighed and dozed off.

The next day she went outside and took a walk. She saw Natsume sitting by a Sakura tree, reading his shounen manga. Mikan walked towards him┘

⌠Hey Natsume┘■ she started.

⌠What?■ Natsume asked with a cold voice.

⌠Y-you see I▓m s-sorry about yester≈⌠ but before Mikan could continue┘

⌠MIKAN AND NATSUME▓S KISS CAUGHT ON TAPE! BUT YOUR COPY FOR ONLY 90 RABBITS!■ A voice was heard from afar.

⌠WHAT?■ Mikan and Natsume shouted. They ran to where the voice was.

⌠MIKAN AND NATSUME▓S KISS CAUGHT ON TAPE! BUY YOUR COPY FOR ONLY 90 RABBITS!■ It was Yuu, helping out in the stand where Hotaru sold copies of ⌠The Kiss of Natsume and Mikan■

The place was surrounded with people.

⌠I can▓t believe I▓m doing this┘■ said Yuu to himself

⌠Stop complaining!■ Hotaru said as she sold the copies of the video.

⌠Yes ma▓am┘■ Yuu said as he sweatdropped.

Flashback┘

⌠Listen, you▓re going to help me sell these copies tomorrow or else! ⌠Hotaru said while pointing her ⌠baka gun■ at Yuu.

⌠Okay, okay, I▓ll help, but you▓re responsible if we get in trouble!■ Yuu taunted

Hotaru then took out an even larger ⌠baka gun■ and pointed at Yuu.

⌠You were saying?■ asked Hotaru

⌠Never mind┘■ said Yuu

End of Flashback┘

⌠HOTA≈⌠ before Mikan could continue, Natsume covered her mouth and they both hid behind a bush.

⌠Let go of me! Why▒d you do that?■ asked Mikan.

⌠Stop shouting you idiot!■ said Natsume ⌠If you shouted at Hotaru, you▓ll attract the other students▓ attention. They would come and annoy us about what YOU did!■

⌠What I did?■ Mikan asked

⌠Yeah! What YOU did!■ Natsume shouted. ⌠You▓re the worst kisser ever to be born!■

⌠What? Well, if you hated my kiss so much, then why didn▓t you just push me away when I did it?■ asked Mikan.

Natsume paused for awhile he blushed but he looked away so Mikan wouldn▓t see it┘

Mikan saw it for a second but Natsume looked away so she didn▓t see most of his face turn red.

⌠Well?■ asked Mikan again

Then suddenly Mikan▓s bangs were caught on fire. She screamed.

⌠What was that for?■ shouted Mikan

⌠Don▓t talk to me like that! You▓re just an annoying polka-dotted panties gi-⌠ before Natsume could continue, Youichi came running towards them.

⌠Hi Mommy and Daddy!■ Youichi said with a big smile on his face.

Both Mikan and Natsume sighed.

⌠Hey mommy, aren▓t you going to give Daddy a good morning kiss?■ asked Youichi

⌠Good Morning kiss?■ shocked Mikan asked

⌠Sorry Youichi, but your mommy hasn▓t her teeth yet┘■ Natsume said

⌠Why you≈⌠ said Mikan but she was interrupted

⌠Right, Mikan?■ Natsume said as he gave Mikan a ⌠just-say-yes■ look.

⌠R-right┘■ said Mikan, sweatdropping┘

⌠Oh, okay, my friends and I are gonna go play now, bye!■ said Youichi as she kissed her mommy and daddy▓s cheeks goodbye.

Both Mikan and Natsume waved goodbye with a fake smile on their faces

Mikan sighed and said, ⌠You could▓ve at least said a different excuse! You really are an annoying pervert!■

⌠At least I came up with an idea! It▓s not like you▓ve brushed your teeth anyway!■ Natsume said, smirking

⌠Of course I brushed my teeth! At least I think I did┘■ said Mikan as she slowly scratched her head.

Natsume sighed and said, ⌠You▓re such an idiot┘■

⌠Take that back Natsume!■ shouted Mikan

⌠I don▓t want to!■ said Natsume

Mikan▓s eyes tuned into evil red eyes and wrestled Natsume to the ground┘

Back to the video stand off Hotaru┘

⌠Hey, what▓s that moving behind the bushes?■ asked Ruka

⌠Well, let▓s go have a look shall we?■ said Hotaru, getting her video cam. ⌠Get the other people to stay here. Yuu, keep them entertained for awhile┘■

⌠All 852 of them?■ asked Yuu

⌠Yeah, is there a problem?■ Hotaru said with an evil look┘

⌠No ma▓am┘■ Yuu said, giving off a sigh┘

⌠Come▓on Ruka┘■ said Hotaru, dragging Ruka to the bush

Hotaru gave out a count and quickly opened the bush. To their surprise they found Mikan on top of Natsume! (Just think of this scene as the same as episode 18 of the anime series ok?)

Ruka gasped while Hotaru just kept video taping the whole thing!

⌠WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?■ asked Ruka

⌠Huh?■ asked Mikan. She then looked at Natsume and realized that she was on top of him┘

⌠AAAAAHHHHH!■ shouted Mikan as she jumped away from Natsume.

⌠Gosh Mikan, I didn▓t know you were this kind of person. You kissed the guy and now you two are doing something behind our backs?■ said Hotaru while video taping it┘

⌠No! No! No! I wasn▓t doing anything to him! H-he was just≈⌠ Mikan tried to explain but┘

⌠You don▓t have to explain Mikan. I caught the whole thing on video┘■ said Hotaru

⌠What?■ said Mikan, but Hotaru just ran away, dragging Ruka with her┘

⌠Great, thanks to you, we▓ll be humiliated!■ said Natsume

⌠Hey Natsume┘■ she started.

⌠What now?■ asked Natsume.

⌠Was my kiss┘really that awful?■ asked Mikan

Natsume was shocked at first, before he could answer, Mikan talked┘

⌠You see┘it▓s the first time I▓ve ever kissed someone before┘■ she said

⌠Of course it was awful! Did you hear what I▓ve said earlier? I said you▓re the worst kisser ever born!■ he said.

⌠You▓re so mean!■ shouted Mikan

She frowned for a bit and that frown suddenly turned into a smile.

⌠But thanks for telling the truth anyways!■ she said

▒What▓s she saying?▓ Natsume thought.

⌠The next time I kiss someone again, it will be much better than what I did to you, you pervert!■ said Mikan as she slowly walks away, but stops and turns around.

Natsume was kinda socked to what Mikan said. He couldn▓t move for awhile┘

⌠Hey Natsume, don▓t take me too seriously, it▓s not like I▓m gonna kiss anyone on the lips again!■ said Mikan, giving off a chuckle.

And she gave Natsume a quick kiss at the cheek.

Natsume suddenly turned red┘

⌠WHAT WAS THAT FOR?■ asked Natsume TO BE CONTINUE 


	5. Authors Note! Need to read!

Yeah Everyone!

I'm sorry fro making you so excited about this chapter! But it's not a chapter!

I wanted to say to you ( I forgot to tell you that last month) That last November 2009 my cousin is gonna replace my place as the author!

Don't worry! I think she's a pretty good author too! She makes stories at her class!

I hope you're not sad about me leaving FF.

She made those Christmas story the called ' Merry Christmas Mikan' and 'All I want is you this Christmas'

She made those!

Please forgive me for leaving FF.

I have to leave because I'm a big girl now and big girls have to work.

All my reviewers or fans, You'll never see Big Unique Heart Breaker now... You're gonna see Small Unique Heart Breaker.

My ym is hers now!

And my email add is hers now kay'?

Bye Bye all! *tears*

I'll miss you!

Please be good to her she's still 12 years old!

GOD bless you all!


End file.
